


A Supplicant Cry

by stygius



Series: Hades Kink Meme fills [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Service Top Thanatos, it's smut but actually it's about them being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygius/pseuds/stygius
Summary: The thread of Zagreus' life always pulled at Thanatos' awareness, shining brighter than that of any other. As he shifted away from the surface, he followed that thread to Zagreus' side, and was pleasantly surprised to appear not in the middle of a wretched battle but in the safety of Zagreus' chambers. He was more pleasantly surprised, albeit in a different way, when the green flash of his arrival receded and the scene before him came into focus.Thanatos returns to the House of Hades ahead of schedule. Zagreus is suprised to have him back early, but he knows how to make the most of that situation.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Hades Kink Meme fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181453
Comments: 21
Kudos: 200
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	A Supplicant Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](https://hadeskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/741.html?thread=207333): "Thanatos should eat Zag’s ass. They can fuck after that if you like, but I want to see an enthusiastic rimjob first."
> 
> So this is what it says on the tin, with a big heaping of feelings on top and some sprinkled headcanons that kind of relate to other kink meme prompts I've been telling myself I'm not going to fill. HUGE THANKS to Ana for the very insightful beta that helped me accurately grasp the problems I had been nebulously aware of when I finished binge-writing it yesterday at 1AM. Without her input this would not have reached its final form!!

  
  


It was rare that one of Thanatos' assignments wrapped up faster than expected. Though reaping a soul required only a sweep of his scythe, the dying often sought to postpone their fate and did not go willingly into his embrace. They pleaded for mercy that wasn't his to give, or else tried to bargain for more time to sort their affairs or say goodbye to their loved ones. Their attempts to sway him were futile—Death was inevitable, after all—but it seemed rude to interrupt them, and so he always listened to them for a time, even if his schedule suffered for it. Hearing them out was the only kindness within his power to grant, and so he granted it when he could, insufficient though it may be. 

But this time, fortunately, he had traveled across the surface after nightfall and found many of the mortals on his list fast asleep, which allowed him to collect their souls without any needless suffering on their part or undue delays on his. This meant that he was able to complete his task swiftly and report back home to the Underworld ahead of time, free to seek Zagreus within its depths. 

The thread of Zagreus' life always pulled at Thanatos' awareness, shining brighter than that of any other. As he shifted away from the surface, he followed that thread to Zagreus' side, and was pleasantly surprised to appear not in the middle of a wretched battle but in the safety of Zagreus' chambers. 

He was more pleasantly surprised, albeit in a different way, when the green flash of his arrival receded and the scene before him came into focus. 

Zagreus was lying on his bed fully nude, with a hand around himself and another over his mouth, which barely muffled his moans. At the toll of Thanatos' bell, his back arched off the mattress and he clamped his grip around the base of his cock, pulling himself back from the edge with a strangled cry that sounded distinctly like Thanatos' name.

"Well, Zagreus. I see you couldn't wait for me," Thanatos said. He banished his scythe and the sword at his belt with an instinctive wave of his hand, unable to look away. 

He was glad for how steady his voice sounded in spite of the arousal surging within him—not that Zagreus had the presence of mind to read into his tone, at the moment. He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling with the force of his aborted orgasm, and he turned his head on the pillow to watch Thanatos approach.

"Than," he breathed out. The word trailed off into a low chuckle that sounded as debauched as he looked. Sweat beaded all over his body, and strands of hair and loose red and gold laurel leaves clung to his brow. "Thought you wouldn't be back for a while yet."

Thanatos glanced at the mess of pre-come on Zagreus' stomach. It still dribbled from the head of his cock, and Thanatos felt his mouth water, knowing exactly what it would taste like if he licked it off. "I almost got here late, it seems."

Zagreus laughed. "On the contrary, Than, I'd say you're just in time." He sat up, somewhat shakily, and beckoned. 

Thanatos could not stop to disrobe before such a sight. He slid a knee onto the mattress and bent down as Zagreus rose to meet him. They kissed, and Zagreus pulled at Thanatos' chiton with urgency, not to part the cloth but to tug him closer. To touch him, even though the briefest contact of Thanatos' fingers made him shiver and gasp into the kiss. Thanatos settled his bare left hand at the nape of Zagreus' neck, merely holding him in place, wanting to savor the moment just a little longer.

But as usual, his resolve to take things slow was no match for Zagreus' eagerness, and he was quickly swept up in the heat of his body and the sweetly desperate sounds he made. Zagreus clung to him as though he could not bear even a handbreadth of empty space between them—as though he would have crawled under Thanatos' very skin if he could have, and it still wouldn't have been close enough. 

"Than, please." He had broken the kiss, too worked up to continue, and had his head tucked into Thanatos' neck, making him wish he had at least removed his gorget so that he could feel the damp warmth of Zagreus' breath against his skin. "Hurry up. I'm... a little too aroused for teasing."

He grasped Thanatos' right elbow, digging his thumb into the muscle just above the edge of his gauntlet. This close, his pulse was so loud it drowned out everything else.

"It unclasps along the side," Thanatos said, though Zagreus already knew this.

Zagreus shook his head, and his laurels felt like licks of flame against Thanatos' jaw. "Leave it on. Touch me, please."

Thanatos could never deny him. Nevertheless he expected Zagreus to flinch away, for the metal was colder than Thanatos' own skin and certainly colder than Zagreus', who ran hot as a furnace. He laid his gauntleted hand against Zagreus' side, resting each finger where he knew the gaps between his ribs to be—and Zagreus shuddered from head to toe with a moan, not leaning away from Thanatos but closer, ever closer, fingertips digging into his flesh.

On a whim, Thanatos dragged those curved steel claws down Zagreus' flank. At this Zagreus tensed and cried out, so suddenly that Thanatos froze in alarm, until he realized it wasn't a cry of pain but of pleasure.

"Yes, yes, like that, _more_ ," Zagreus panted, nearly unintelligible. 

He had crawled forward to straddle Thanatos' knee and was rutting against his thigh. The sounds he made went straight to Thanatos' groin, and with every shallow jerk of his hips he was no doubt smearing pre-come all over Thanatos' ceremonial robes, but it was impossible to be even a little upset at him, especially when he started palming Thanatos' rapidly hardening cock over the fabric of his leggings.

"I was... thinking about you, you know," Zagreus said. His voice was a pinched thread that ebbed and broke every few words, pulled tight by his building pleasure. Thanatos closed his eyes, too overwhelmed in that moment to do anything but listen and grind against Zagreus' palm. "While I touched myself, I thought about your hands... how good they feel on me, your fingers inside me, your cock when you fuck me... I wanted so badly for you to fuck me, Than."

Thanatos could remember every one of those sensations with perfect clarity. He bit his lip to muffle his own moans.

"Don't, love... Let me hear you." Outrageous, that even in the haze of his pleasure he could still talk in such a way, when Thanatos struggled even to think. "The way you sound when we're together... I could come from that alone, you're so..."

"Shut up, Zag," Thanatos growled. He felt his face tingle with the rush of ichor to his cheeks, and dragged gauntleted fingertips over the inside of Zagreus' thigh to return him to blessed incoherence. It worked, thankfully for Thanatos' nerves, and he made use of that moment of distraction to pull away, just far enough that Zagreus couldn't rub himself up against his clothes. 

His own cock complained at the loss of Zagreus' hand, but that was for the better. He didn't want to lose himself in that sensation before he tended to Zagreus, who had already held out this long. His retreat elicited a plaintive whine, so he tilted Zagreus' head back and trailed kisses down his neck, as much to reassure him as to feel his throat vibrate when he moaned. 

Besides, it was easier to talk dirty back to Zagreus when he didn't have to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to flip you on your front, Zag. We'll see if you can still talk... like that when your face is pressed against the covers." His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears and, as always when he said such things for Zagreus' sake, he worried he sounded more forceful than he meant to. He caught Zagreus' chin and kissed him on the lips, lingering, wanting to convey his passion so Zagreus wouldn't think him genuinely annoyed. Zagreus melted into it, and he smiled when Thanatos pulled away. "Alright?"

"More than," Zagreus replied. He was flushed down to his collarbone, and his pupils were pools of black, but underneath the obvious lust there was a tenderness to his expression that made Thanatos feel short of breath he shouldn't need.

He pushed Zagreus back onto the mattress, and grinned when Zagreus let out a surprised laugh. He was still chuckling as he turned around onto his front, but the sound hitched into a gasp when Thanatos guided him to spread his folded knees and lift up his hips.

"Did you think about my mouth, too?" Thanatos asked, caressing down Zagreus' thighs and feeling his muscles quiver. He found the words came much easier when he focused on Zagreus' reactions rather than his own voice.

"Yes," Zagreus said, only slightly muffled, squirming, "yes, Than, your mouth feels incredible, please..."

"I bet you're going to be loud enough to rouse the entire House, even with your face turned like that."

"I can be quiet," Zagreus bargained—a lie if Thanatos had ever heard one. He scoffed, and spread Zagreus' cheeks with his fingers. "I'll be quiet if you want, I swear, just, _please, Thanatos_..."

Thanatos would have told him he didn't need to beg, or bargain; all he ever had to do was ask. But part of him relished hearing how desperate Zagreus sounded, how brimming with life he was—at once mortal and god—and knowing that he, Death Incarnate, could grant everything Zagreus so fervently desired.

"Be as loud as you want," Thanatos told him, and bent down to lick at the curve of his entrance.

Zagreus took his permission to scream and applied it immediately. He let out a shuddering moan that reverberated through his entire body, and Thanatos had to hold him in place as he continued, fearing that his quivering thighs would not hold him. He felt every tremor that coursed through Zagreus' body as he moaned himself hoarse, and it was intoxicating to know so intimately that he was the cause of Zagreus' pleasure. 

And though he had been swept away by Zagreus' impatience before, he relished the idea of taking his time with this. Thanatos worked his tongue over the tight furl of muscle with deliberate purpose, heeding Zagreus' choked pleas and further spurred on by how readily and vocally he abandoned himself to sensation.

Thanatos felt the covers pulled tight under the weight of his own body, and guessed that Zagreus had fisted his hands in them. He didn't stop to check. He focused on Zagreus' body, on the hitches in his breathing and his climbing pulse, which he felt as innately as if they were his own. 

He could never say it as casually as Zagreus had earlier, but he too felt like he could have come just from listening to Zagreus' ecstasied voice.

Zagreus had started jerking his hips in shallow thrusts, seeking friction that wasn't there. Thanatos began to reach for his cock, but at the gasp of, "No, wait," he let his hand drop and pulled his face away, uncertain. Zagreus was breathing heavily, seemingly past the point of stringing complex sentences together. He was dripping on the bedsheets. 

After a moment's hesitation, Thanatos ran what he hoped was a soothing caress up his back. Zagreus shivered, and shortly regained enough of his wits to say, "Don't want to finish like that. You... I want you to come with me. Fuck my thighs, Than."

"Blood and darkness, Zagreus," Thanatos cursed, shuddering both at the request and the tone it was spoken in. He was tugging down the waistband of his leggings before the words had fully left his mouth, and it was a relief to free his straining cock at last. His outfit was definitely ruined, smeared with Zagreus' pre-come and his own—which he wasn't going to think about and definitely wasn't aroused by, and anyway who cared about clothes, so long as he could keep them out of the way.

He heard Zagreus chuckle. Face pressed sideways against the covers, fucked halfway out of his mind, and he was still more in control of the situation than Thanatos felt.

"Unbelievable," Thanatos told him with a scoff. He wanted to supplicate himself at Zagreus' feet, to trail his mouth and hands up his body and worship him until he screamed Thanatos' name. "Utterly debauched, and you're still laughing. You'll be the end of me, Zag." 

Zagreus chuckled, breathless, and glanced over his shoulder. "Come on. Make me rouse the whole blasted House." 

"Yes," Thanatos vowed.

He gripped Zagreus' hips and slid his cock into the tight space between his legs—which felt nearly as good as worshipping him might have, especially when Zagreus shuddered and clenched his thighs closer together. Thanatos saw him brace himself with one arm and move the other down to wrap a hand around himself, groaning with relief as he did. Thanatos held him steady and began to thrust, slowly at first and gaining speed as the heat inside him built to a peak.

He held out against that tide of pleasure through sheer force of will, in spite of Zagreus' hoarse moans and increasingly erratic strokes that made his muscles twitch maddeningly around Thanatos' cock. 

He held out until he felt all the tension coiled in Zagreus' body draw taut and snap, until Zagreus cried out, " _Thanatos_!", hoarse and keening and loud enough they may well have heard him all the way up in Olympus. 

Then, with Zagreus still shuddering under him, Thanatos' orgasm finally washed him away, so intense he felt it all the way down to his toes. He didn't need air, but he still felt like he needed a moment to catch his breath.

"Oh, Zagreus," he whispered after, and barely recognized the sound of his own voice. He let go of Zagreus' boneless form, chuckling in spite of himself, too giddy to do anything but. He noticed then that the gauntlet had left five bloody points on Zagreus' right hip, and reached for him again, murmuring, "Oh, my love, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"What?" Zagreus sounded dazed, and he didn't resist when Thanatos nudged him to lie on his back and leaned down to kiss apologies into his skin. "Hey, what's wrong, Than?"

"You're bleeding." 

Zagreus pushed himself up to look and, when he saw the pinprick of crimson left by Thanatos' thumb on his hip, flopped back onto the mattress. "Oh, that. Don't worry about it. I barely even felt it."

Of course, he incurred far worse injuries on a regular basis, so his tolerance for pain had to be remarkable, but it still didn't sit right with Thanatos. He frowned, frustrated with his own carelessness, and tried to make up for it by continuing to press kisses up Zagreus' stomach. On a whim he licked at the wetness there, just to taste him as he had so yearned to do when he'd arrived, and Zagreus squirmed, oversensitive and breathless, and threaded a hand through Thanatos' hair.

"Seriously, Than. Even if it had hurt, it would've been worth it, for _that_." Zagreus let out a low whistle. "I mean. Whew."

Thanatos would have argued, except that Zagreus was carding soothing fingers through his hair, as though sensing and wishing to forestall the beginnings of his somber mood. As usual, he was successful. Thanatos sighed, leaned into his touch and decided not to press the issue.

He placed one last kiss on Zagreus' chest and then sat up.

"I can't lie down in all this," he said, "help me take off my clothes."

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Zagreus winked, and Thanatos couldn't help laughing as he felt those clever fingers unfasten his armor and tug at his robes.

Eventually he was divested of the hopelessly stained regalia, which landed in a heap on the floor along with the dirty sheets Zagreus had kicked off the bed. They collapsed back onto the mattress, trading lazy kisses as they settled against the pillows. Thanatos always felt a chill after sex, but Zagreus was a welcome line of warmth pressed against his side.

"I missed you," Zagreus said, voicing Thanatos' thoughts. Now that he was naked, he could feel Zagreus' breath on his skin. "I swear, my father runs you ragged. Do you have to go soon to your next assignment?"

Thanatos shook his head and tightened his arm around his cherished partner's shoulders. "Not this time, Zag. I finished early, so I can stay a while."

Zagreus twisted in his embrace and leaned over to kiss him. His heartbeat pulsed in Thanatos' ears. When he drew back, his gorgeous red and green eyes were bright and full of love.

"Welcome home, Than," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated! You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stygiusfic) shitposting about Hades or on [tumblr](https://stygiusfic.tumblr.com/) going off on lengthy rants that make me sound like the dude with the conspiracy board (my final form).


End file.
